Sol system
The Sol system 'is the capital star system of the Allied Systems Federation and home system of the Human species. The system consists of 1 G-type star, 4 rocky planets, 4 gas giants and vast amounts of asteroids and dwarf planets. Almost the entire system is colonised and exploited with extensive spacefaring infrastructure. The system is widely regarded as one of the most developed star systems in local space. The main occupant of the Sol system is the Union of Sol, the first Human extraplanetary government. Overview The system revolves around the Sol, a main sequence G-type star. These stars are very stable, and are known to house more spacefaring civilizations. As of the 2300's, the Sol system was widely recognized as one of the most developed solar systems in local space, on par with the Durbus, Ancilicus, and Ursear systems. The Sol system housed over 30 billion individuals scattered throughout the various planets, dwarf planets, moons, and space stations of the system. The third planet of the system, Earth, was the Capital Planet of the Allied Systems Federation and housed vast amounts of individuals, industry, and infrastructure. The Sol system was mostly made up of Humans, making up for >90% of its population. Through immigration all species of local space could be found in this system. History of colonization As of 1957, Humanity had the technological prowess to put artificial satellites in stable orbit around their home planet Earth. As of this point, satellite deployment rose at exponential rates up until the 2000's. In 1969, Humanity put the first of their species on their largest satellite, Luna. After this point humanity steadily continued exploring their solar system with unmanned probes, but manned missions were confined to low orbit and an occasional Lunar landing. This started chancing again in the mids of the 2010's, as private-funded space programs began introducing prototypes of re-usable rocket boosters, spaceplanes, and extraplanetary habitats. As of this point, Humanity had a reasonable knowledge of their solar system, and knew that colonization of Luna, Mars, Ceres, and Europa was theoretically feasible. This was confirmed when the first Martian and Lunar colonies took rise in the 2030's. These simple colonies were enough to spark a frenzy in the mindset of Humanity. With the power of the recently discovered stable Fusion power and testgrounds to explore and innovate, a true space exodus started. As of the 2060's, Humanity had colonies on 8 different celestial bodies and space stations began to litter across the solar systems, serving as refueling stations and hubs of commerce. Asteroid and Lunar mining led to an abundance in materials that allowed for a post-scarcity society to form on Earth. The last nation states joined the Federation of Earth around this and global unification became a reality for Humanity. Several governmental research institutions had been experimenting with FTL technology in research outposts on the far edges of the System. In 2065 they made a breakthrough and achieved Faster-Than-Light speeds for the first time. After publishing their research for all of humanity, both private and governmental institutions started designing Starships that could be propelled using this technology. In 2071, the Federation of Earth started construction of the first exploratory vessel equipped with an FTL-drive: The ESV Spirit of Sol. As of the 2080's, simple FTL-drives helped humanities colonization of the system by immeasurable steps. What took months or years before now took mere hours, and once again the population that was not Earthbound skyrocketed by millions. Battle of Earth ''main article: Battle of Earth The Sol system was the battleground for the last major conflict of the Vrox Rampage. As the invaders tried to seize control of Earth and by extent the entire Allied Systems Federation, the Sol systems defences contributed to the eventual victory over the Vrox. Territory The Sol system was made up of the following distinct locations, ordered from the central star to the outer bounds. * '''Sol, the main sequence G-type star. * Mercury, the closest planet to Sol. ** Several scientific observatories. * Venus, a terrestial planet with a thick acidic atmosphere. ** Several orbital and high-atmosphere habitats and scientific stations. * [[Earth|'Earth']], homeworld of Humanity; capital of the Union of Sol and the Allied Systems Federation. ** Luna, natural moon of Earth; powerful colony of Earth; refueling gateway; mercantile hub. ** Helico station, largest spaceport within the Allied Systems Federation. ** Various orbital habitats, spaceports, drydocks, and shipyards. * [[Mars|'Mars']], semi-independent colony from Earth; industrial powerhouse for the Union of Sol, the Alliance of Systems, the Allied Systems Federation, and the Terran Unitary State. ** Phobos, a small natural moon; home to a small martian outpost. ** Deimos, a small natural moon; home to a small martian outpost. ** Ares station, a gateway station serving as the main orbital spaceport of the planet ** Various orbital habitats, drydocks, and shipyards. * Solar Asteroid belt, a field home to tens of thousands of asteroids; extensive mining operations for various governments. ** Ceres, a dwarf planet; colony in the Union of Sol by the time of the Alliance of Systems. ** Vesta, a massive asteroid; colony in the Union of Sol by the time of the Allied Systems Federation. ** Pallas, a massive asteroid; colony in the Union of Sol by the time of the Allied Systems Federation. ** Hygiea, a massive asteroid; outpost in the Union of Sol by the time of the Allied Systems Federation. * Jupiter, a gas giant and largest planet in the Sol system; mining operations for its gases for the Union of Sol. ** Io, a large moon; outpost in the Union of Sol by the time of the Allied Systems Federation. ** Europa, a large moon; colony in the Union of Sol by the time of the Allied Systems Federation. ** Ganymede; Jupiter's largest moon, colony in the Union of Sol by the time of the Alliance of Systems. ** Callisto; a large moon, colony in the Union of Sol by the time of the Alliance of Systems. ** Various other moons and orbital space stations. * Saturn, a gas giant; extensive mining operations for its gases and asteroid ring system for the Union of Sol. ** Titan, Saturn's largest moon; colony in the Union of Sol by the time of the Allied Systems Federation. ** Rhea, a large moon; colony in the Union of Sol by the time of the Allied Systems Federation. ** Various other moons and orbital space stations. * Uranus, a gas giant. ** Titania, Uranus' largest moon; outpost in the Union of Sol by the time of the Allied Systems Federation. ** Oberon, a large moon; outpost in the Union of Sol by the time of the Allied Systems Federation. * Neptune, a gas giant. ** Triton, Neptune's largest moon; Deep Science Institute black-site for recruitment, training, sociology and biology experimentation. * Kuiper belt, a field home to tens of thousands of asteroids; limited mining operations for various governments; several minor Allied Systems Federation deep space research outposts or black-sites.